Gravity
by volleytay9
Summary: What happens when your teacher is also the father or your daughter? Niley
1. Slow Dancing in a burning room

First day of senior year and I'm already running late. This morning Paxton was not cooperating, she wouldn't let me brush her hair, she wouldn't eat, and by the time I finally got her dropped off at my parents, school was starting in 10 minutes. So, once I pulled into the parking lot, the nerves hit. I hadn't been to school since sophomore year, when I got pregnant and had Paxton. Two years ago, the best thing that ever happened to me entered my life. After 9 months of pregnancy and 14 hours of Labor, Paxton Nicole Stewart entered my life. Since then, I have been doing my education online so I could raise her. Now it was my senior year and I really wanted to be able to walk across the stage at graduation and have all the other benefits of a senior, like prom. After a few minutes of just thinking, I heard a tap on the window; it was my best friend Demi. I've known her since I was in kindergarten when she threated to beat up Selena because she took my sandwich. Since that day, she has been there for everything, all the doctor's appointments, all the late nights; she even stayed at my apartment for the first couple weeks after Paxton was born. I really couldn't ask for a better best friend.

So, as we get out and start walking into the school, all eyes are on me, The girl who got pregnant sophomore year in a drunken one night stand with a guy who was 20. I remember that night like it was yesterday. It was just a regular Saturday. Mom and dad were fighting like normal and I just needed to get out of there. So, I snuck out and went to the local club. How I got in? I have my ways. As soon as I walked in, I met eyes with him across the club. He walked over with that boyish charm and started flirting with me. Then, he offered to buy me a drink. Normally, I wouldn't drink but I just needed the pain to go away from my parents so I decided to only have one. An hour and four drinks later, I was in the middle of the dance floor dancing with a 5th drink in my hand and, after that, I couldn't remember anything. The next thing I knew was I was waking up in a hotel room with a killer head ache. That was then when I felt the strong arms around me and the lack of cloths on my body. I knew I had to get out of there so I carefully got out of his arms and got dressed and went home. I haven't seen or spoken to him since that night.

Once we get into class, we find out seats and wait for the teacher to walk in. Multivariable Calculus, this class should be fun, note the sarcasm. The class that I was really looking forward to was studio art. Drawing was my passion, I've been drawing since I was little, starting off with flowers and rainbows to landscapes and People. My favorite thing to draw though has got to be Paxton. My baby girl. Oh how I miss her so much.

"Miley" I heard Demi say and I zoned back in.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Of course, you were talking about you date with Michel last night."

"Nice save but last night was amazing….."

She just went on and on about Michel, those two have been dating for almost 2 years now, and all they ever talk about it each other. I don't mind really, just sometimes I get told things that I don't want to know. I guess though if both of your best friends are dating, that's what you get. Finally calc is over and now it's time for government. That class shouldn't be that bad; at least I thought so until I walked in and saw who was in there. Selena Russo. The biggest whore in the school, also known as the one who told the whole school I was pregnant, but that story is for another time.

The rest of the day just drags on and finally it's my last class, studio art. This year we got a new teacher because the old art teacher got married in Vegas and quit her job this summer. No one knows anything about this new teacher other than his name is Mr. Lucas. So am I'm sitting there sketching random pictures, the bell finally rings, and the teacher walked in. I almost ran out of the room crying once I saw who our new teacher was. Nicholas Lucas, also known as the father of my daughter.


	2. your body is a wonderland

**So, I'm a new writer and I want to say thank you for the review and the people who like my story. And sorry it took so long to update, I've been in Baltimore and Dallas the past week for volleyball. So, here is chapter 2. **

He looks exactly the same was he did two years ago, just a little bit older, taller, cuter. No stop Miley, he is your teacher, the dick who got you drunk and used you while you were 16, yes he didn't know I was 16 but still.

"Miley Stewart?" He called my name. Please hope he doesn't recognize me.

"Here" I said quietly and raise my hair. For the first time since that night, I made eye contact with the father of my daughter, but by the way he looked at me, he doesn't remember me. Thank god.

"Okay class," He continued after taking roll, "everyone will have their opportunity to come up here and tell the class something about them. Then one person can ask a question." This did not sound like fun, Selena is in this class and I really don't want to deal with her right now.

"Ms. Stewart, would you like to go first?"

"Sure" I said quietly getting up to the front of the classroom.

**Nick's POV**

Miley Stewart, I feel like I have met her somewhere before but I don't know where. As she slowly makes her way up to the front, she stayed looking down at the ground with her arms around her chest.

"Hi my name is Miley and I like to draw." That's all she said while I picked someone to ask a question. Ms. Russo looked like she had a good one so I picked her.

"Do you know who the father of your daughter is slut?" and with that all eyes were on Miley who was standing there the exact same way before.

"No." that's all she said before she walked back to her set and put her head down.

"Mr. Russo, I will not tolerate that kind of language in this class room, I will let you off with a warning now, but if you use it again, I will write you up. And that goes for the rest of the class, I can be a chill teacher if you follow my rules and I only have a few. So let's start with our first assignment. That is to draw a picture of something that represents the way you are, if you're a love, draw a heart, if you're a shopaholic draw money or a shopping bag. This will be due at the end of class, you have 40 minutes."

With that all the students pulled out their sketch pads and pencils and started drawing. I sat down at my desk and just watch one in particular, Miley. She fascinates me for some reason, the way she doesn't seem to care about what others think of her and say, the fact that she hides her beauty behind her hair, the fact that she is 18 and has a daughter. It makes me wonder, what she was like a few years ago.

Was she one of those girls like Selena who wears the shortest shorts and super low cut shirts and had guys all over her or was she a quiet one who was in love and that led to the baby. I wish I could learn more about her but it would be hard not to cross the teacher student relationship boundary there. So I guess I will just have to ask around, to other teachers who used to have her. Maybe I can find out something.

**Miley POV**

Draw something that represents me. A white dove; the sign for hope. Hope that one day I will find a man who accepts me and my daughter and I will fall in love. Hope that one day I won't have to be judged for having a child at 16, and hope that Mr. Lucas won't find out the truth.

Once school was over I got into my car and drove to my parents' house. "Mommy!" I heard Paxton squeal while running into my arms as soon as I walked into my house. I picked up my daughter as my mother walked into the room. "All day she's been asking for you but other than that she was an angel like always. I guess I will see y'all again same time tomorrow morning?" I nod thank her and walk out to my car and buckle in Paxton.

That night once I got Paxton to sleep, I started drawing. Sketching Mr. Lucas, some may think it creepy to sketch my teacher but the truth is ever since that night 2 years ago, I can never get his face out of my head. That curly blow hair, the chocolate brown orbs he has for eyes, they perfect face, and he just looks like someone who was meant to one who people draw pictures of. His muscular arms, the 6 pack that is right under his shirt. No, I need to stop thinking about Nick that way, so I put everything away and went to bed. Another exciting day at school tomorrow, Joy.

Nicks POV

As I go through the pictures one really stuck out to me. Most students had drawn money or football and car, a material object, but Miley Cyrus was the only student to actually draw a symbol, a dove for hope. For some reason I feel like I know her from somewhere, that I have seen her before. I just don't know where.

From what I got today from the teachers who used to have her, Miley was just your typical high school student. She played on the volleyball team, all had straight A's, always had a smile on her face, but towards the end of sophomore year, she became pregnant, and ended up dropping out a few months before school finished. Her teachers said she was constantly harassed and she completely changed as a person, her grades dropped and she was late to classes and hid behind baggy sweat pants and hoodies.

I know I shouldn't get involved in a student's personal life but for some reason this girl fascinates me. The way she doesn't care about what other think, the way she presents herself, the way she was strong enough to have a child at 16 and still come back to school for her senior year. That night I went to sleep dreaming about Miley Cyrus.

Miley's POV

The next day as I walked into school and into my locker everyone was looking at me and whispering things. God, sometimes I wish people would just leave me alone, how was all these people like it if they were in my shoes, wouldn't feel as good then. So, as I opened my locker, a bunch of shit fell out, Condoms and pregnancy test by the boxes fell out and I knew exactly who did it. Selena Russo. So and I picked everything up through the laughter of all the students around me, I rushed into my next class to avoid anything else from happening.

The whole rivalry thing with Selena started before we even started school. You see my dad isn't just your typical business man, he is the CEO of Coca Cola and Selena's father was the CEO of Pepsi. Both families' where extremely rich but since coke had the edge over Pepsi, we have always had more money than them, our house has always been a little nicer, I always used to get nicer things for my birthday and Christmas and Selena was always Jealous.

So, sophomore year, once I found out I was pregnant, I told Demi in the school bathroom, I had checked all the stales to make sure no one was in there when I told her but I guess somehow Selena found out. Then she told the whole school. I was walking to class when I was getting weird looks from people. Then this girl Emily came up to me and asked when I was due. And a bunch of people were calling me whore and slut behind my back and I just ran into the bathroom crying knowing that I couldn't stay in public school anymore so that's when I dropped out. So hopefully I can just make it through the school year without Nick finding out the truth about his daughter.

**Sorry it sucks, the first couple of chapters are all pretty boring but I promise they will get better and I will try to get better on updating faster just with school work and volleyball I don't have a lot of time. Review from yall is what keeps me writing people keep it up (:**


	3. Free Falling

Chapter 3 (: I'm so sorry for how long it has been, I have been just so busy with school and volleyball, I have an ap exam this week so ill update after that. Thank you for all the review they mean a lot to me. But good news, I get my license Tuesday (: enjoy

Miley's POV

Finally the first week of school has come to an end, just one more class and I will have the whole weekend to me and Paxton to do whatever we want. Just got make it through Nick's class. But, all I could think about was going to Skinny Dip with Paxton after school and getting her favorite frozen yogurt. As I sat down, I noticed a note on my desk.

**Ms. Stewart,**

**Please stay after class today so I can talk to you about some things. **

**Mr. Lucas. **

Shit, please tell me he found out the truth, but he couldn't because no one knows the truth. Not even Demi. I know it sounds horrible not telling my best friend about knowing who the father of my daughter is but I just haven't gotten the chance too. I've just been so busy lately with Paxton and school I haven't really had time to do anything else.

I look up and meet a pair of brown eyes from across the room. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first couple top buttons un-buttoned, and khaki pants. I just want to rub my hands all over his abs again, he is so handsome. Nonono.

I can't think that way. After I realized we had been making eye contact for a while, I broke it looked down and blushed. I can't believe he caught me staring at me. So embarrassing, I just need to get back to my work.

Nick's POV

As Miley looked away and blushed I thought it was the cutest thing ever. I swear I just meet this girl and she already has got me going crazy. Just the way to looks, the clothes she wears, the way she holds herself, like no one can take her down.

I know I'm her teacher and I know it's illegal but I can think. I can't get in trouble for thinking about things I want to do. And with that, my thoughts got interrupted by Ms. Russo.

"Mr. Lucas, I don't know how to work the pottery wheel, can you help me?" She asked while she bent over to show her cleavage and batting her eye lashes. I look over at Miley to see her trying to hold her laugh in.

"Sure." I said as I walked over to her wheel. "Well first Ms. Russo, you need to plug it in." as soon as I said that she did it and I heard a giggle escape from Miley. "Then, you put the clay on the wheel and slowly push your foot down on the petal. Then use your hands to mold the clay into the shape you want."

"Oh Mr. Lucas, you are the best teacher ever." And once that was said, Miley broke out in laughter. Wow the way she laughs, it just lights up the whole room. Oh, Miley Stewart, the things you do just drive me crazy.

After all that, I went to my desk and started opened up my music file. It wasn't anything like Usher or John Mayer but it was my songs. Once I write and sing on my own. It all started almost 2 years ago I want to say.

I went to a bar because I had just ended it with my girlfriend after dating for 5 years. I found out that she had been cheating on me with my best friend for 3 years now and they both hid it from me. I had gone over to her house for a surprise since I had been away for a while. Once I walked into her house, I started to hear noises. She had a roommate at the time so I thought her roommate was up to something, but as I opened the door to her room I saw it. My girl and my best friend having sex in her bed.

As soon as they noticed I was there, they got off each other and tried to explain to me, and I had enough, I told her to talk her slut ass self and go find a new guy because I won't put up with that and I told my friend that I never wanted him in my life ever again, and after that I walked out.

So once I got to the bar, I saw this girl from across the room with amazing ocean blue eyes. I got lost in them so I went over there and we hit it off. Then we just kept drinking more and more and all I remember is waking up the next morning with only my boxers on and the last thing I saw of her was her back leaving the room.

I tried to go after her but I had the worst hangover in the world and I couldn't get up. Ever since that day, I have tried to find her. She has been my inspiration for all my songs. And she was also the first girl I ever had sex with. Horrible I know, I wouldn't sleep with the girl I was dating for 5 years but I slept with a girl I only knew for like 5 hours.

But, since all that has happened, I haven't dated anyone. My family thinks it because I'm not over Samantha, but it's because I have found the right girl for me, just I lost her.

I look at the time, 1:58, only 2 more minutes until the weekend. But, I need to talk to Miley about the art competition that can help pay for college if she wins. I think this girl has a lot of potential. And with that last thought, the bell rang and Miley came up to my desk. Those blue eyes, I swear I have seen them somewhere before.

"You wanted to ask me something Mr. Lucas?" she asked and that's when I realized why I havnt been able to stop thinking about Miley this whole week, she was the girl, my inspiration, the one who walked out on me a couple years ago. Never thought this would be where I met her but wow, 2 years to find out she is my student.

Miley's POV

I just stood there watching him just look at me. He looked like he was thinking about something but I couldn't tell what. "Mr. Lucas?" then he snapped out of it, "oh yeah, my question. So Miley, why did you walk out that morning without saying goodbye or anything, we had an amazing night together an you just left, why?"

Shit.

Nick has finally found out the truth, what will Miley say? Dun dun dun. I will try to update soon but I have huge exams coming up so I'll try not to leave you hanging much longer.


	4. Next to you

**Oh My God! I am sooo sorry it has taken me this long to update, just I have been busy with volleyball and work, plus I got a little bit of writers block /: so here is what I have for Chapter 4!**

**Miley's POV**

"What…. What are you talking about? I... I just met you this year. I've never seen you before in my life" Shit I really hope he doesn't know. Please be mistaken, please.

"Well Miley…" He said as I tried to hold back my tears "You see about two years ago, I met this really amazing girl at the bar who looks just like you, same beautiful long hair, and the cute crooked like smile that you have. But the number one thing that finally put all the pieces together where your eyes, No one else in the world has those pretty ocean blue eyes that you do. So Miley, my first question is how did you get into the bar that night?"

What should I say, I can't tell my teacher how I got in, or even confirm that it was me so I tried to play it off. "Look Ni- Mr. Jonas, I don't know what you're talking about, you're obviously confusing me with someone else. Now if you excuse me, I have things to do, so I will see you tomorrow in class." And with that I left. I didn't say anything to anyone in the hall, I just held my head down and walked to my locker, got all my books that I need and walked to my car.

**Nick's POV**

Oh, she is good, it's going to take some time to get this out of her I see, but I think I know how, I have a little plan. Today, I had heard Miley and Demi talking about Miley taking her daughter to the park today so I guess it's time for me to be a good uncle and take my niece to the park.

So, after school, I went over to my brother's house. "Joe? You home?" I said as I was walking in.

"Yeah dude, just finishing up dinner in the kitchen with Maddy" As I walked in, I saw my brother with his apron on and Maddy in her high chair flinging her food everywhere.

"Need some help" I said while taking Maddy out of her high chair cleaning her up.

"Yes please, Taylor is gone again, somewhere with her work, Maddy keeps asking to go to the park but I have to get dinner ready and clean the house and do the laundry and…"

"Okay, Joe I get it, you have a lot to do, well luckily I will take this little munchkin off your hands for a couple hours, I will take her to the park then bring her back bathe her and put her to bed for you so you don't have to worry about her for tonight"

"Thank you so much little brother" He said as he hugged me "But what's the catch…"

"No catch, can't a younger brother do something nice for his favorite big brother"

"So if there is no catch, then who is the girl?"

"What, psh there is no girl, why would you think that. I just want to spend time with my favorite niece"

"Alright, I believe you only because I have so much to do tonight, but trust me I will find out what your secret is and you better not be getting my daughter involved in your shenanigans."

"Bye Joe, see you later" and with that my plan started there.

**Miley's POV**

As soon as I got to my parent's house, I heard my little girl laughing "Uncle Zaccy stop"

"Not until you say the magic words" He said as I walked into the room seeing my brother tickling Paxton.

"Please please please" she cried out laughing as he stopped, then she noticed me in the room "MOMMY" she said as she made a bee line towards my legs. "Hey baby girl how was your day?" I said while picking her up off the ground.

"Really fun mommy, Uncle Zaccy and Auntie Nessa came over and we played in the pool and played hide and seek and played with chalk and watched movies, and dance!"

"Sounds like a really fun day, maybe you're too tired to go to the park then?"

"NO, never too tired to play at the park mommy. I wanna go, please mommy."

"Well then silly, go get your shoes on and get your things and we will be on our way"

When she left the room, I turned to my brother. "What did I tell you about letting her call Vanessa Auntie Nessa? You know I don't want her to have any involvement in my daughter's life, and if you want to keep seeing Paxton, you better not bring her along" With that I left the room and got my daughter and headed to the park.

If you're wondering why I was so mean about that whole Vanessa seeing Paxton, it's that Vanessa's last name is Russo, as in sister of Alex Russo, and when I got pregnant, she was the one who told Alex after me and Zach had told her and she promised to keep it a secret, she I blame her for it all.

**At the Park, Nick's POV**

I never noticed that having Maddy with me, I have many women come up to me and tell me how cute she is, and that were are such a cute family, if this thing with Miley doesn't work out, then maybe I can use Maddy to get me another girl. Right now though, my priority is getting Miley Stewart to be mine.

As I watched Maddy play at the park, there was another little girl who came up and played with her. She had the prettiest chocolate brown eyes, much like my own and ringlets all over her head. She was the cutest little girl I have ever seen aside from Maddy. There was just something about her; I just couldn't put my finger on, until her mother walked up. Found you Miss Miley, that's when I walked over there and got Maddy.

"Come on Maddy its time to go home"

"But Uncle Nick, I wasn't done playing with Paxton yet."

That was when Miley looked at me. "Uh, hey Mr. Jonas, fancy meeting you here."

"Please Miley, it's outside of school, call me Nick, and yeah, I was here with my niece, figured I give my brother a break from her for a little bit, what about you?"

"Um, you know I brought my uh daughter to the park since I haven't been able to spend much time with her due to school work."

"Well your daughter is almost as beautiful as you are" I saw her blush and look away.

"Thank you Mr. Jon- I mean Nick. That was very sweet of you."

"Look Miley" I said while grabbing her hand and sparks flew " I know I sort of just jumped out at you with that question after school today and it made things awkward between us, but let's forget that I asked you about it until you are ready to talk about it, and if it's never then I'm fine with that, but just so you know, that was the best night I have had in a while, and I've never stopped thinking about you since that night. Well," I dropped her hand "I'll see you tomorrow in class, Bye Miley" I said as I picked up Maddy and went to the car to drop her off at home. Glad that I finally got that out. Now hopefully she will come around.

**Miley's POV (later that night while she was lying in bed)**

I can honestly say I have no clue what to do right now. Never have I been so lost before. Everything was going great until I had to go back to school, and had to get him as a teacher and he just had to recognize me. God, what am I going to do now, I really just need my best friend so I picked up my phone and called him. No not Demi but Joe. I met him one day when I was at the doctor's office. His wife was pregnant too and he was stressing because she didn't want him in the room for the ultra sound.

He is the only one who knows the truth about Paxton's father. He found out when we were going through some paper work and he found her birth certificate, and under father was his name. Nicholas Grey.

"Hello?" answered a sleepy Joe

"Joe, I really need someone to talk to right now"

"Baby girl, what's wrong, is everything okay with Paxton?" It was normal for him to call me that, yes his wife didn't really like how close me and Joe where but she had to deal with it because I knew things about her that could ruin their marriage.

"No, it's just today, your brother, and he just being so sweet and I don't know what to do Joe, I'm so confused."

"Look Miles, you have to do what your heart tells you to do. Listen to your heart. Just clear everything out of your head, because that will tell you the logical thing to do, but your heart will tell you the right thing to do."

"Thank you so much Joe, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Be super stressed and not have anyone to go to for everything that you can't go to demi for?"

"Exactly, so are we still on for the play date at the pool this Saturday with Maddy and Paxton?"

"You know it, wouldn't miss seeing my best friend for the world, and my little Paxton either."

I laughed, Joe knew exactly how to cheer me up "Well thank you again and sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night, but I need to get to sleep and you probably need your sleep too. Good night Joe, Love you."

"It's no problem, you know I will always be here for you and Paxton, no matter what time of day or how far, I will always be just a phone call away, I love you too. Night Smiles."

As I hung up the phone, I cleared my mind and listened to my heart until I fell asleep. As I woke up the next morning I knew exactly what I needed to do, and I will listen to my heart, just hopefully I won't get hurt along the way.


	5. Yeah Yeah Yeah

**Chapter 5! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm a horrible writer, its been like what a month maybe? Sorry I just have so much work and it makes me crazy. But I write during study block and type when I can so maybe that will work. But enjoy! **

**Miley's POV**

Today was the day. I had Nick's class last thing today and I was going to tell him how I feel. I finally figured it out, and there is nothing stopping me. I've talked to Joe about it when he came over the other day. He needed help with Maddy since Taylor was at a business meeting, again. I wish I could just tell him the truth but I know it would crush him because he loves Taylor so much but he is going behind his back and doing things that she shouldn't be doing.

As I got ready for school, I made sure my hair was pin straight; I had my favorite yellow sun dress on, and my lucky anklet. Today was going to be good. When I went to get Paxton the first thing she said was "Mommy, you look so pretty."

"Thank you baby girl, you excited to hang out with Uncle Taylor **(Lautner) **today?"

"No Mommy, I want uncle Zaccy and auntie Nessa."

I sighed hearing her call Vanessa that, "Baby girl, Nessa isn't your Aunt. So you don't have to call her auntie. And Uncle Taylor wants to spend time with you today, you haven't hung out with him in a while, maybe he will have many fun things to do with you. Doesn't that sound like fun? Hanging out with Uncle Taylor all day?"

"Yes mommy. I miss Uncle Taylor he is always gone and I never get to see him or spend time with him, I'll hang out with Uncle Zach another day. Do you think he will take me to the park, or the zoo? Or maybe to get some ice cream."

"I don't know sweetie, but we got to get into the car so we can go over to his house."

Once we got to my brother's house, we got greeted by him out front.

"Uncle Taylor!" Paxton screamed as she got out of the car and ran to him

"Hey cutie pie, I haven't seen you in forever, you have gotten so big." He said while picking her up. "Hey baby sister." He said while pulling me into a hug

"Hey Tay" i said while handing him a list of numbers of all her doctors "and if there is anything, call my cell and I will be here right away. And she said she wanted to go to the zoo, and the park and get ice cream, but make sure you put sun screen on her if yall go outside and if you get ice cream get her sugar free ice cream, she is diabetic so we need to watch her blood sugar, test is after she eats and her strips and monitor are in her bag."

"Miles, I know what to do. I have watched her before. Trust me she will be safe, and if I need any help I will call Zach. But we should be fine. I have a fun day planned for us. We're going to have so much fun, isn't that right Paxton.''

"Yes sir!" She said giggling. I just laughed and got in the car, next stop school, where I will see Nick, only have to get through 6 classes.

**Nick's POV**

Today, started of shitty, my alarm clock didn't go off, I woke up late, my Omni pod wasn't working right so my blood sugar was through the roof, then I was out of gas in my car, so I had to take my Harley, and that didn't start at first, and now I'm sitting through my first class of the day listening to the beginning band struggle with a simple piece. Good thing I have the next 3 classes off because I am going to go into my office and sleep on the couch in there.

All I remember is waking up to the sound of laughter. I walk outside my office and my heart broke. In front of me was Miley and this tall blonde haired blue eyed guy laughing and flirting. Another thing to add to my shit list for today could this day get any better? Oh yes it could, and it did during my next hour, rain. My brand new Harley is out there in the rain getting ruined. Fuck my life.

Finally it was the last class of the day, the rain had stopped, my doctor called and get up an appointment to get my Omni pod looked at. And now I get to see Smiley Miley in my class and see her amazing art. But as I was looking at my roster to call roll I saw I had a new student in my class. Liam Hemsworth. I looked up and saw him, next to Miley, as she was laughing and smiling.

**Miley's POV**

(earlier that day)

I was walking through the hall looking for Nick when I bumped into some "Oh I'm sorry" I said as I looked up to see this sexy man standing in front of me. "Oh, no it was my fault, I was trying to find my class, I'm new here and don't know my way around school, I'm Liam" he held out his hand.

"Miley" I said smiling while shaking his hand "so what's your first class?"

"Um, multivariable calculus, do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah! You're in my class, just come with me." I said as we started walking to class, forgetting why I was walking away from my class to begin with.

Later that day I was still with Liam, we figured out that we have every class together and he is super chill. He is from Australia, he used to model, he surfs, and he is a gentlemen. Definitely telling Joe about him tonight when Paxton and I go over for our weekly dinner.

When we go to Nick's class, I totally forgot what I was going to tell him, all my thoughts were on Liam and the best thing was Selena just looked at me jealous the whole time because she wanted Liam but he never looked at her twice.

"So, if a turtle doesn't have a shell is it naked or homeless?" he said trying to be funny and I busted out laughing

"Miss Stewart and Mr. Hemsworth, I will not have that kind of outburst in my class, quiet down both of you" Mr. Jonas said, wow what is getting into him, he avoided me all day and now he is acting like this and we didn't even do anything wrong.

**Nick's POV**

I don't know why I snapped like that, just him and her, I just can't do it so I told the class they have the rest as free time and I went into my office and just sat and thought. Tonight though I am going to Joe's because I need to talk to him. I just need someone to talk to, one on will understand me and be there for me.

**So, what's going to happen with both Nick and Miley will be over at Joe's house? And I'm sorry it took so long to reply, ive just been soooo busy.**


End file.
